No Mercy
by Talilover
Summary: Mercy had already lost him, in more ways than one. Now that he has returned she will do anything and everything to ensure she never loses him again. A yandere Mercy and Soldier 76 one-shot rated M for smut and safety. Important Update: Currently working on revising and condensing all into one long chapter...because wow is it bad.
1. A new recruit

Author's notes- Really wanted to get a mercy76 story out because I believe that the current amount of mercy76 fanfics is simply below the required amount for such a wonderfull ship. Same goes with yanderes so I figured why not mix the two? Hope you all enjoy and please review

For those of you who may not know-a yandere is person who has an extreme love of another, to the point of obsession.

* * *

"Jack?" A needy voice filled with desperation calls out amidst a pile of smoldering rubble "Jack where are you?" Dr. Ziegler calls out, pleading to the heavens for a answer. She was not entirely sure of the situation, one minute she was working as usual when all of a sudden a violent explosion tore through the Overwatch HQ, reducing it to the pile of rubble it now was. She wasn't sure how many people died in the explosion but the constant blood stains among the rubble and the occasional piece of flesh scattered about was a sign that a great many people had lost their life. She walked on unfazed by all of the destruction and loss of life, continuing to call out his name. Nothing else mattered to her, no other life mattered to her except his. If he was alive and needed her help she would be there, no matter the cost, she would sacrifice anything and anyone to ensure his safety.

Suddenly a gurgling noise can be heard among the ruin. Hope fills the doctor as she rushes toward's the sound

 _It could be him. Please let it be him._ She thinks to herself as she approaches the noise. Upon reaching the source of the gurgling she see's a man, very close to death. A weak voice,almost completely muffled by the blood in his throat, calls out to her "hel-help me" the man pleads.

She looks at the man coldly for a few seconds, her face expressing no worry for his life nor any desire to help him.  
 _Not him._

She walks off and begins to call out again "Jack please!" she hears more attempts from the unknown man behind her to plead for her help, for her to save his life, but she continues to ignore them. She needed to find him and she would sacrifice anything, anyone, to do it. She would find him, save him, and they would be together no matter what it took.

Suddenly a beeping noise can be heard and the doctor shifts her head to view the source. It's coming from the very man she just left behind. He speaks again, but his voice is clearer no longer muffled by blood but still filled with agony. "Why did you leave me behind?" he calls out before lifting his face to stare directly at the doctor, his eyes burning holes through her as he accused her.

Mercy stood in horror, petrified. She hadn't noticed before due to the blood covering his face but now that she looked closer she could tell

It was him, Jack Morrison the one man she cared about. The beeping increases in volume and pace as he calls out to her again, tears falling down his face "WHY DID YOU LEAVE ME BEHIND ANGELA!"

She cries out to him "JAAAAAACK" suddenly everything fades to white, the last thing she sees is his pained expression begging for an answer.

* * *

Her eyes slowly open as her alarm continues to beep. She laid motionless in her bed staring at the ceiling of the small room. She has had nightmares every night for years, ever since that day. She had lost everything that day, a home, a future, a purpose, and most importantly she had lost him. She always believed that she was ready and willing to do anything for him but on that faithful day, where he needed her most, she had failed. She shifted to the edge of her bed and shut of the alarm and began the process of preparing herself for the day. Winston had recently recalled Overwatch and Angela, eager for something to fill the void that had consumed her life, accepted the call. There were many familiar faces here that needed her to keep them alive and she vowed she wouldn't let anyone down ever again. She was always there when they needed her, a smiling face ready to help them and listen to her problems. They may not have known it, or perhaps they pretended not to know it for her sake, but it was all a facade, a fragile shell hiding her true, broken inner-self.

She had lost all true happiness and compassion when she had lost him. Every day was pure misery for her, a reminder that she would never see his face again. She attempted to busy her mind with work to avoid slipping further into a her pit of depression and today would be no different. Suddenly the laptop sitting on her desk blinks to life. She moves to investigate and soon find's a message that Winston had forwarded to all members of Overwatch. Evidently there was an urgent matter that he wished to discuss in a proper meeting with everyone early in the morning. A quick glance to a clock showed that it would be taking place in a mere 30 minutes. She sighed and prepared herself for the trip to meeting room located near the middle of the complex. After finishing her morning preparations she takes one last glance to the wall near her bed before leaving her room.

* * *

"Oi Winston there's a good reason we all have to be up so early in the morning right?" The usual chipper voice of Tracer calls out as she is slumped in her chair at the meeting table, her left cheek pressed against the table as she pouts

"Firstly you're supposed to be up by this time everyday regardless of the occasion, and secondly yes there is an important reason I called you all out here" Winston responded

"Well don't keep us in suspense big guy" a lounging Mcree chimed in, both of his feet propped on top of the table.

Winston merely narrowed his eyes a bit as he stared at the feet currently resting on top of the table. Mcree ,apparently not getting the memo, sat there and continued to look expectantly at the large Gorilla. Suddenly a very large figure leaned in towards Mcree and whispered, although the nature of voice defeated the purpose as it was loud enough to be heard clearly by everyone "I believe he want's you to take ze feet off of ze table friend" Reinhardt attempted to clue Mcree in

"Oh sorry pardner" Mcree quickly readjusted his seating so his feet would no longer rest on top of the table. Winston glared at him for a few more seconds before continuing. "As you all know we are just starting to rebuild Overwatch to combat the growing tensions in the world. While I'm pleased to see so many familiar faces it simply is not enough, we need more members"

A man who is barely visible due to his height is the first to question Winston "And I trust you've already found someone?" Torbjorn calls out in his thick Swedish accent

"A few actually and I've already found one who's accepted our invitation" Winston replies with in a manner that shows he was actually fairly proud of himself for finding new recruits so quickly. "Mercy once he arrives I'll need you to do a physical examination, make sure he's in perfect health and ready to deploy"

Mercy smiles and nod's her head to show she understand's and accept's her duty "Right away, he'll be fit for operations within the hour"

Tracer suddenly piques up, seemingly confused "Well his name isn't 'him' now is it?"

"Well of course not but...He refused to give me a name" Winston responds "Only know his code name, not much else"

Mercy goes ahead and asks the question that was probably on everyone's mind "And what exactly is this code name?"

Suddenly a new,gruff voice makes it's presence known "Soldier 76, reporting for duty"

* * *

It was good to see the old crew all together again, that much he could admit. He wasn't sure if the world was ready for Overwatch, or if it even wanted it but he would be here regardless. He had spent too much time with his vigilante antics, accomplished too little. It was time for him to do something with his life again, to be a part of something bigger.

He casually scanned the room to look at all of his former comrades. The face mask and visor hid his small smile that formed as he looked at each and everyone of them. Almost all of them were here: Tracer, Reinhardt, Mcree, Winston, Torbjorn, and even Mercy. His smile faded once he remembered some of the one's that wouldn't be showing up, Namely Reyes and Ana.

"That's one hell of an entrance Pardner" Mcree suddenly called out, interrupting his sullen thoughts.

Jack grunted in response, not entirely sure what to say. He wasn't exactly sure how to play out this role of the grizzled and grumpy merc he came up with so he figured it was best to only talk when absolutely necessary.

Torbjorn rumbled out in his usual grouchy tone "A real talker you are eh?" Reinhardt suddenly jumps to the defense of Jack "Ah no worries friend action's speak louder zan words no?

Tracer also had a opinion on his silence "aw rubbish just because you shoot people doesn't mean you can't be a little friendlier right mate? Winston quickly chastised Tracer "Being loud and talkative does not equal being friendly"

Soon the whole meeting room descended to friendly bickering and general conversation. Jack, seemingly an afterthought at this point, studied all of the happy and relaxed faces in the room before his eyes landed on her.

Mercy was not taking a part in any of the conversations. She just sat in her chair and stared at him. She looked like she was tense, perplexed even. A small voice in the back of Jack's mind told him that she had already figured him out, that his cover was blown. He shook that thought from his mind quickly however. Sure Mercy was an extremely bright and intuitive person but there was simply no way she could have him figured out already.

* * *

 _That man...he...he reminds me of him  
The way he walks, the way he stands, the way he breaths  
So much like him..._

Mercy sat studying the new recruit as everyone else went about their meager business. She knew almost nothing about this man but she felt some strange draw to him, a desire to know more about since that day when she had lost everything she held on to the belief that he wasn't gone forever, that they'd be reunited some day and everything would be better. That small thought was her true drive in life, her reason to go on living. She knew it was an extremely long shot but no matter how small the chance if this 'soldier: 76' was her dear Jack she would investigate, thoroughly.

This physical exam was going to be a whole lot more informing than she originally intended


	2. Revelations

Author's note- Yes Fumorcinshire, Yes I can write more of this

* * *

Mercy wrote notes quickly on her clipboard before glancing up to inform her latest patient of her condition "Every thing seems in order, you're in perfect shape" she said in her usual reassuring tone with a smile on her face

The patient, Hana Song, responded in a cheery, if slightly annoying tone "Really? so what's my score?" she asked

Mercy chuckled "Score?"

"Yeah score, I want to know if I beat everyone else!" Hana was an energetic and very competitive individual, most likely due to her status as a pro gamer, and always seemed eager to one up others in anyway she could. It wasn't done out of spite or some sense of pride but rather just a friendly rivalry she seemed to have with everyone she came across.

"I'm afraid I'm not really a good score keeper so there won't be any scores for medical exams" Mercy answered. In any other circumstances she would try to humor Hana and play along but she had very urgent business she wanted to get to so she was eager to quickly put an end to this conversation. The eager business of course was the next and last check-up she had scheduled, Soldier 76.

Unfortunately for her Hana seemed determined to pester her further, most likely unaware of how thin Mercy's patience was currently. "Awwwww that's no fun, can't you make these boring check-ups just a little interesting?" she teased Mercy with a semi-serious pout on her face

Mercy smiled "I'll see what I can do in the future, now hurry along I have to run boring tests on another person, and I don't want to keep him waiting" While her exterior was her normal friendly self her inner thoughts reflected her true emotions.

 _I don't care if you're bored.  
Go away._  
 _Now._

Hana, or as she preferred to be called , smirked slightly in a seemingly understanding manner. "ohhh I get it now" She made her way to the door and shot Mercy a wink and whispered "good luck". Mercy smiled as she watched leave but quickly let her face return to it's default, cold state as soon as she was sure was gone.

 _Good luck? Luck won't have anything to do with this._ She thought to herself as she waited for the alluring Soldier 76 to enter. She had already convinced herself she would get to the bottom of the mystery of his true identity.

 _Luck won't have any part of this but force..._ (She eyed a needle sitting on top her desk) _Force may be necessary._

Hearing footsteps approaching her office she quickly jammed the needle into a pocket of the lap coat she was wearing. She prepared herself and smiled, taking a glance at a mirror in her office to see if it looked authentic, and waited for him to arrive. Soon enough the slightly imposing figure of the viglante entered her office and greeted her with a gruff voice "Doctor."

She felt something ugly churn inside of her when he used the term "doctor" to greet her but quickly suppressed those feelings. "Good afternoon Soldier 76 are you ready for your exam?" she cheerfully asked.

The Soldier shrugged his shoulders "Don't suppose I would be here if I wasn't"

She covered whatever annoyance she felt at his sarcastic remark with a laugh "No I don't suppose you would be, so shall we get started?" She pointed at the jacket he was wearing "You'll need to take that off however, I won't be able to get an accurate reading of your lungs or heart with it in the way"

The soldier stood there for a few seconds, seemingly contemplating his next move, before finally relenting and taking of his jacket leaving only a black shirt to cover his top half "Understood but the jacket is the only thing that will be coming off, understood?" He sat down in a chair and waited for the tests to begin.

Not entirely sure if that was meant as a heads up that he would not be taking of his mask or as teasing Mercy slightly blushed, a thing she had not done in many years. "I...I'm sure that I'll be able to get readings with your shirt on" She let her gaze linger on his now exposed forearms for a moment. They were scarred in a few places but they still looked sturdy and strong...Just like Jack Morrison's all those years ago.

She noticed that the soldier was still glaring at her expectantly and she quickly moved to retrieve her stethoscope, a old but still very useful tool in the medical field. She shuffled closer to the soldier as she put in the ear pieces "This may be a little cold" she gently warned before placing the small metal disc on his chest. Her warning might have been true for the soldier, or maybe it wasn't, but one thing she could be sure of is that it did not apply to her, the feeling that coursed through her body as she was so close to him was the exact opposite of cold. A warm content feeling sent jolts of genuine happiness through her, something she had long forgotten, and she found that was dreading the idea of ending the first part of this check up. This was evident by the growing amount of time she let her hand linger on his chest as she held the metal disc there.

This did not go unnoticed by the soldier of course who glanced down with confusion that was hidden by the mask he wore "Is everything alright Doctor?" he asked in his gruff voice, trying his best to conceal any confusion or nervousness he was actually feeling.

 _Everything is fine, Everything is more than fine._ Mercy thought to herself, there was only one time in her life she felt this pleasant, so content. It was whenever he was near her, when ever he spoke to her, whenever he glanced at her. She looked up staring directly at the mask. She already knew who was behind that mask, there was no mistaking it, but she still wanted to see for herself. It had been far too long since she last saw his face and she would wait no longer.

She hurriedly calmed herself down before speaking again "Oh yes everything is fine your, heart and lungs seem to be in perfect condition" she set the stethoscope back on a nearby desk "Sorry if I worried you it's just that it was sightly difficult to hear through the shirt"

The solider grunted "So that's all there is then?" He began to stand up "Then I'll be on my way."

 _You're not going anywhere._ Mercy quickly placed a hand on his shoulder to stop him from rising"Ah wait there is still one more test, don't worry it only take a moment"

The soldier merely grunted again before taking a seat again "And what exactly are you going to test now?"

Mercy thought for a second, desperately trying to come up with a reason for him to take off the mask. Suddenly a idea did surface, not necessarily a good one, but an idea none the less. "A quick dental test to ensure you're keeping up with your hygiene" She fully smiled this time, showing off her perfect teeth "So I'll need you to take that mask off"

Silence filled the room for a minute that passed far to slowly before the solider spoke "absolutely not"

Mercy was quick to respond "I'm aware you want to keep your identity a secret so I can assure you the details won't leave this room, doctor-patient confidentiality!"

The soldier quickly responded in a tone that showed this was not happening and it was not up for debate "I believe I already told you the jacket would be the only thing coming off"

Mercy felt that same ugly feeling that she felt when he referred to her as doctor filling her again and she struggled to keep her voice clam and leveled "Doctor's orders, I must insist" she said with a small and strained smile

"I refuse" was all the soldier had to say before he once again moved to rise from his seat

Suddenly he felt her hand on his shoulder again urging him to sit down, this time much more forcefully. He gazed up to look at her face. Her eyes seemed to have lost the light behind them and her pupils were heavily dilated. She spoke in a very sinister tone, one that was calm but still very imposing "Take that fucking mask off Jack"

He wasn't sure which should startle him more, the haunting tone and expression mercy used or the fact she used his name at all. "How..." He never got to finish his sentence before as Mercy finished it for him

"How did I know it was you? How was I supposed to **not** know? You mean everything to me Jack, there's no way you could come back and I wouldn't notice" She spoke in a softer tone at a quick pace but her eyes still seem unfocused and murky. "Now please Jack...take it off" she asked, although they both knew it wasn't really a request

This was the exact same Mercy he remembered from all those years ago, clingy and possibly deluded. He knew there would be no chance of convincing to drop this, she always seemed determined to get what she wanted... at least when it involved him. He smirked before reaching up and taking off his mask "Guess there's just no fooling you doc"

She smiled once his face was revealed and her eyes seemed to go back to their normal state "Jack please don't call me that. I...I want you to use my name"

Knowing there was no point in denying her he sighed "Alright...Angela" He notice her body tense up and her smile grow even larger. It might have been cute if it wasn't so unsettling for him "I trust you can keep a secret? I'm not ready for any of them to know, hell wasn't ready for you to know but...well we know how that turned out"he let out with another sigh

Even with the overwhelming feeling of joy filling her Mercy maintained a calm and collected voice "Of course...our little secret" she said while covering her mouth as a small blush formed on her face

Jack was glad to hear she was willing to comply, and figuring that all of their business was settled he again got up from his seat, thankfully unopposed this time. As he reached the door however he heard her call out for him

"Wait Jack Don't I...deserve a reward for helping you with keeping a secret" she said in with barely contained excitement

He immediately felt very uncomfortable, he didn't want to believe that she would resort to blackmail to get what she wanted but...well there was always a chance he braced himself for whatever absurd demand she would throw his way

"How about an explanation...over dinner tomorrow?" she meekly asked

He turned around and saw she was bracing herself for his answer. He smiled in relief and appreciation at the innocent request and the eagerness behind it. "Of course I'll...meet you at your place tomorrow"

She practically glowed with happiness once he answered "Thank You Jack!"

He fixed his mask back onto his face after shooting a wink her way "No problem...Angela" He then exited the office.

* * *

10 minutes later Mercy arrived to her room and quickly flopped down on her bed, eager for the day to be over and for tomorrow to begin. She turned so she laid on her side and faced the left wall that was near her bed. She smiled as she observed the wall. From top to bottom it was covered with pictures of him, of Jack Morrison.

He was finally back, and he would be hers.


	3. Preparations

Author's notes- SophitiaM the title of this story may or may not make more sense further on

Would also like to say that I'm sorry for the delay in updates, lots of stuff that took me away from writing(and not all of them good excuses). I would promise to get better about updates but it probably wouldn't be true because writers block really is a hell of a thing. I can say that I will try to get better though so that can be a bit of a consolation prize.

so in other words, I'm not dropping this story. I'm just a real scumbag author that can't even update regularly

* * *

Mercy hummed happily to herself as she prepared the dinner table for her soon to arrive date. She smiled as thoughts and expectations for the night filled her mind.

 _Him and me alone together  
Just the two of us  
_ _Nothing to get in our way_

Her smile faded and her eyebrows furrowed in a mix of anger and determination as she continued to think.

 _No one to get in our way, not this time_

She could still remember that day vividly, or in more precise terms she couldn't forget it no matter how hard she tried. The day **she** stole him from from her, stole her happiness, stole her very reason to live.

She remembered the very first time she ever truly felt the desire to hurt someone...wanted to end someone.

* * *

It had started off as any other day at the base. A few medical reports here, some work on her prototype nanobot healing system there, Important discoveries in medical science, new frontiers in technology as whole, and other trivial matters.

More importantly this was the day she was finally going to confront the commander with her feelings, so far expertly hidden. She had always been busy with her work for the majority of her life so she never really figured out how to deal with these strange sensations she felt whenever he was near. She had tried anything and everything to sate her desires, to control her emotions less they get the best of her.

Tailing behind him as he went about his day, observing everything there was about his habits and schedule.  
Endlessly researching any information available on the great Commander Morrison via (sometimes unauthorized) access of Overwatche's databases.  
Keeping a few pictures of him in her private quarters to avoid the longing feeling that ate away at her when she was away from him.

Anything. But it simply wasn't enough, she would have to face this problem head on, make the commander understand her feelings...make him reciprocate them.

But that day quickly became a living nightmare when during one of her routine "walks" with her commander her eyes bore witness to the greatest atrocity possible. Jack Morrison, **her** Jack Morrison, happily chatting away with a...a woman. She knew that no matter how much she hated it talking to other people, sadly even women, would simply have to be a part of his life as a commander and she thought she could learn to live with that. This was no ordinary conversation however, their facial expressions, the casual tone they spoke with, and most infuriatingly the proximity they had with one another lead her to believe this was a talk between friends...perhaps even close friends.

Her eyes had a fire behind them, a fire born of hatred and loathing for this woman and she struggled to regulate her erratic breathing. Unable to keep her thoughts inside she mumbled to herself, hoping to sooth the beast inside her

"Just friends talking, nothing more."  
"He wouldn't betray me, he simply can't"  
"I...I'm the only one that can hold a place in his heart"

Then **it** happened. Before Mercy could even realize what was about to happen, before she could scream in protest or come up with some form of denial the distance between of them closed even further.

"What are they do-"

Their lips meet as the distance between Jack and the woman faded completely and they tightly embraced one another, warmly smiling the whole time.

The fire, or rather any form of light, behind Mercy's eyes faded completely and her breathing stopped. She was sure she could even feel her heart skip a beat.

"Im-impossible" she muttered to herself. "impossible impossible impossible impossible" she continued to chant to herself

* * *

"Impossible" she muttered to herself as she the firm grasp she had on the glass she was holding intensified, causing it to shatter. It seemed that she had lost herself in thought, forgetting where she was or doing at the time but the sudden noise of the glass she had accidentally shattered had brought her back to the present. She calmly expected her hand and saw that the damage she had caused, while painful, was minor with only a few nicks and three shards of glass embedded into her palm. She calmly grasped a shard with her other hand and began to slowly pull it out.

"She will not stop me this time" The shard was yanked out and she moved to the second one.

"No one will stop me this time" A forceful pull, perhaps harder than needed, had removed the second shard.

"Nothing will stop me this time" without so much as a wince or hiss of pain the last shard was removed.

Suddenly a knocking noise was heard and Mercy's whole figure tensed up with visible anticipation, then she took a quick glance at her surroundings and small squeak of terror escaped from her. The pile of glass on the floor, the unfinished furnishing of the dinner table, and lastly the current state of her hand which was bleeding slightly.

"J-just a moment!" she panicky called out as she moved to a drawer and retrieved some simple bandages to hurriedly cover the wounds on her hand. Then she practically sprinted to a nearby closest and retrieved a broom and dustpan to sweep up the pile of glass, she was half way done with the pile when another knock was heard and caused her to jump slightly

"Be right there!" She dashed to the cabinet located in her kitchen to retrieve a replacement cup. While doing that she realized that she had nearly forgotten to hide this dinner's...ingredients, and quickly shoved those in a random and unsuspecting drawer. After everything was attended to she took a quick glance at a mirror to see that everything about her appearance was acceptable before dashing off to her front door and practically flung it off it's hinges.

On the other side was a noticeably bewildered Jack Morrison with his hand half raised as if preparing to knock again wearing his default soldier 76 attire ,mask and all. He lowered his hand before speaking "You know if I stand here for too long someone's bound to see and suspect something right?"

"Let them" Mercy happily beamed before beckoning him in to her house

He grunted slightly " I'd rather not have my real identity public knowledge" he made his way inside before taking and waited for the door to be closed before he took off his mask "although thanks to you it's not that much of a secret anymore" he lightly chuckled.

She smiled brightly at him "Nonsense it's still a secret, just our secret instead of yours now!" She discreetly locked the door behind her "our little secret" she said quietly to herself as she watched him make his way to the kitchen

 _no one else has to know_

* * *

ending note- a slight cliffhanger that hopefully won't last a few months this time, also there's a very real chance that the next chapter will have smut

Don't want to make this sound like a hostage situation or anything but please review(good or bad), they really do give me motivation to continue these stories


	4. An eventful dinner(NSFW)

Author's notes(I know you love them)- The time has finally come, this chapter will contain smut and it is not vanilla by any means because **CONTENT WARNING** it contains rape(something that seems to be popular with yanderes) And unlike the previous time I did this with my other story, this isn't kinda sorta rape because the guy actually wanted it or anything. Poor Jack does not want this by any means so if that bothers you I wouldn't read this chapter.

* * *

Jack smiled as he made his way to the kitchen, observing Angela's cozy little abode with every step. Overwatch wasn't really a military or government organization so it's member's actually had fairly comfortable living conditions as opposed to the not so comfortable living a normal soldier would have in a barracks, something that Jack had his fill of in his life. No rather than cramped bunks and bathrooms without stalls everyone had there own little house to live in, not luxurious or grandiose by any means, but enough to seem like a proper home.

 _Our little secret huh? She sure does have a way to weasel herself in business that should only be mine._ Jack thought to himself half seriously, while the majority of the 76 persona was a act his aging to a middle aged man(as he liked to call himself) had made him just a tad bit more grouchy and rough around the edges. Still he couldn't help but chuckle " I hope you actually believe in that doctor patient confidentiality nonsense you prattle on about, I don't think my spine could take the hug Reinhardt would give me if he figures out." _Hell that might not even be a joke._

"Oh so you're saying the whole act and deception is just a way to protect your fragile bones from friends?" Mercy jokingly retorted while trailing behind him as he made his way to the table and sat down "You know Jack I'm sure your bones are not that weak, you're not even that old only 52 years old"

 _I don't recall ever telling her my age or birthday._ "All bones are weak when the man holding him is 400 pounds of pure muscle and excitement." Jack said deciding to ignore the fact that she had just told him information she has no business knowing. "Besides there are...other reasons" his eyes trailed Angela as she sat in the seat across from him at the small table, he noticed the bandages on her hand and squinted his eyes. "Enough about me though, what happened to your hand?" he said with concern and nodded his head towards her hand to indicate what he was referring to.

Mercy blushed before pulling her hand under the table "A-ah that... it..." She quickly thought of a excuse she could use, she didn't want to bring up that she had thought about that...Harlot that had stole him from her. "It turns out that my knowledge in medicine doesn't extend to cooking skills" she lightly laughed but she saw Jack calmly blink than turn his attention to the dish in front of him without so much as a tiny grin. "N-no I mean that I could use some practice in handling kitchen tools the food should be fine!"

Jack grinned and looked back up "Are you sure? I could always whip us something up, I happen to be quite the grill master." Jack had decided to tease her slightly, to be honest the dish she had made didn't look bad by any means, Swedish meatballs.

"NO!" Mercy cried out before she could even give any thought to the volume, something she could tell had taken Jack by surprise. This whole night and their life afterwards depended on the sauce she had put on his dish, though she had no plans to tell him that. However crying out as she just did was sure to raise some suspicions so she had to act quickly. "I appreciate the notion Jack, I really do, but please let me handle tonight." she smiled gently as she spoke, her calm demeanor concealing the predator that lurked within.

Jack stared at her a little longer and looked at the food in front of him. Mercy pleaded to anything she could think to plead to that he wasn't suspicious as he looked back up to her "I suppose it at least looks edible" he said with a straight face before slowly grinning.

She smiled as she watched him take his fork and have a bite from his plate. Jack did not notice her eyes dull slightly and her smile grow more as he did so. "Hell Angela, have to minus some points for hurting yourself while making it but this isn't bad by any means."

She stared at him eating for a bit longer before taking a few bites from her dish as well, small bites however because she was hungry for something else tonight. And while it will take a few minutes for the...ingredient she had put in the sauce to kick in, she had already secured what she wanted tonight. "Please Jack do take it easy on me it was only a small cut, nothing serious." she chuckled before looking at him with a look of faux anger, a cute look, before she spoke again "But don't think I didn't catch you trying to change the subject, you owe me an explanation!"

Jack finished chewing the food in his mouth and swallowed, or rather gulped as this wasn't something he wasn't looking forward to. He sighed before beginning "Angela where do I begin...I let everyone down, because of me everything we had was reduced to rubble and..." he sighed again "I got Ana killed with my orders"

Mercy gritted her teeth at the mention of her name and she was sure she could hear her blood pressure rising. _Ana, was it really all that bad she died, after what she did?_ She suppressed her anger as best she could and instead she moved her uninjured hand to grasp one of Jack's hands that were currently resting on the table "Jack" she struggled to keep her voice and face calm as she felt his hand in hers "We both know what happened wasn't your fault, it was Reyes who destroyed everything, not you." she reassured him. It really did break her heat to watch the man she loved beat himself up for something that truly wasn't his fault...as for the other matter concerning that...whore who had tried to steal him...well she didn't even see it as a bad thing.

Jack sighed again before nodding his head and pulling his hand back "Thanks Angela, I'm not sure I believe what you said but it's still nice to hear." He felt his body ease as if a stone had been lifted off of his back, in fact he felt lighter than he had ever felt before in his life. "Even if it is true however I...I still miss her" He leaned back and sighed as he felt his body relax further, who knew a few kind and reassuring words could make him feel so much better and...tired?

He tried to sit back up in his chair as he feared he might just actually fall asleep but to his alarm his limbs felt weak. and he could barely lift his arms up. _What the hell?_ "An-Angela wh-" he had tried to ask what was happening before he was cut off by the sound of a chair scrapping against the floor as Mercy shot up from her seat

"Miss her?! Her?!" She spat out angrily with a snarl. Jack watched in confusion and concern as she brought her hands to the top of her head and clutched hard. "H-how could you miss her she was nothing but a whore who tried to come between us, tried to steal you from me!" He turned his gaze to the food in front of him with a growing sense of clarity and dread.

"What...what did you put in that?" he weakly said as talking became increasingly difficult, he didn't receive an answer as Mercy had ignored him entirely still clutching her head and mumbling before she suddenly stopped and focused her attention back on him, her fierce snarl was gone instead she had a calm and knowing face as she stared into his worried eyes with her own diluted and dulled eyes.

"Ah I see, she must of traumatized you, burnt herself in your memory to the point where you actually think you care about her" Her hands moved from the top of her hand and slid down to gently grasp the sides of her face as she continued to stare at him in a trance. "Don't worry Jack I'll save you, I'll help you forget all about her" she said in a loving and calm voice.

The growing worry and dread wasn't enough to keep Jack up as he felt himself slip into a pit of blackness as his eyes shut.

* * *

It was impossible to tell just how much time had passed until Jack began to regain consciousness, only that during that time that Mercy had been very busy. The first thing he noticed was that it was awfully cold, due to the lack of any clothing on his body. Of course it also didn't take long for him to notice that he was tied to a bed with no hope of escape but he was trying to deal with each problem one at a time and speaking of problems...

He gasped and shivered before lifting his head to see the last and biggest problem. A tongue ran slowly from the base of his member to the tip, drawing out every ounce of pleasure it could while making it's way up.

"Rise and shine Darling" Mercy cooed as she pressed her head against the side of his fully erect member and stared at him with a flushed face "Although it looks like some parts of you are a bit quicker in that regard" She turned and gave another lick before speaking again "And I've been tending to that part while I wait for the rest of you."

"Angela...What the hell are you thinking!" Jack screamed out in anger and disbelief, sure he was aware that she had harbored feelings for him but this...this was insane. He tried to continue speaking but the words died in his throat as he gasped from another surge of pleasure

"Please Jack it's obvious what I'm doing, I'm pleasuring my man" she pulled her face away from his member and crawled up to face him, while laying on top of him. "Don't you remember? I told you I'd make you forget all about that woman" She leaned in and pressed her lips against his.

Jack tried desperately to pull his head back and escape but to no avail. He felt her lips smother his and soon after felt her tongue forcing it's self into his mouth to wrestle his. He growled in displeasure, both at the assault and from the knowledge of where her tongue just was. Luckily the kiss didn't last long as she pulled back, and instead began to cover his face with tiny pecks, breathing hard the almost drooling the whole time.

"I've...I've waited such a long time for this, not just tonight, but always." she whispered into his ear before running her tongue around the edge of his ear. "And now that I finally have you I just... There's just so much to do!" she whispered excitedly before pulling back again to look him in the eyes.

Jack seeing that there was no way to physically escape the situation, as the multiple tugs to the restraints had shown, desperately tried to talk some sense to Angela maybe even appeal to her sense of...well mercy. "Angela please just stop for a second and listen to me!" To his welcome surprise she did actually stop her assault and turned to give him her full attention, Jack did note that her eyes still looked dulled however as she she smiled and hummed. "I-I know you don't want to hear this, and I'm sorry that this is how it is, but I...I don't feel the same way" He studied her face, gauging her reaction before continuing "I only want to do...this with the woman I love" he sighed "and she's gone"

He closed his eyes and braced himself for the insuring wrath that was about to come his way...but it never came. Instead he felt Mercy pull herself off his body and he sighed again, this time in relief, before opening his eyes again. "Angela...thank you for stopp-" He was in the middle of thanking her for understanding when his eyes fully opened and he saw her. She had risen off of him, but only to reposition herself as he she hovered her entrance right over his member while gently grinning.

"Of course I understand darling, I'd never make you do this with anyone but your soulmate so..." she began to lower herself, his tip just now poking her entrance "Ta-da here she is!" she slammed her hips the rest of the way down, fully engulfing his member in her folds. She hissed in pain and Jack looked and noticed blood.

"This...this is your first time?" Jack said in disbelief and horror, it was starting to dawning to him that he really couldn't escape from her.

"Of course it is!" Mercy chastised him as if it was something obvious. "What did you think I would have given it to anyone else? I told you Jack I waited a long time for this, no one else has ever embraced and no one else ever will." She began to move her hips slowly up and down "I'm sorry that I couldn't stop that whore from taking your first time but I promise, no one else will ever hurt you again, I'll keep you safe" She began to increase the movement of her hips as she began to to deliriously rant. This whole situation pushed Jack to do something he never thought he would, something not fitting for a man of his stature. He called out for help, or at least he tried.

"HE-" suddenly the words stopped and he felt his mouth be stuffed with something...something soft and slightly damp. He looked down to see that she had taken her panties and used them to gag him. His eyes widened in shock and slight disgust.

"Shhhhh" Mercy hushed him as she pressed one of her fingers to her lips "We wouldn't want any pesky neighbors interrupting us now would we?" She smiled as she moved both of her hands to his abdomen to brace herself as she further increased the intensity of her hips. Her breathing was getting more and more intense and her eyes still didn't have any light behind them. "Not that it would really matter, after all I imagine everyone else is already fast asleep at this hour, with plenty of distance and walls between them and us."

The intense movement coupled with the tightness was enough to force physical pleasure on Jack and he felt his release approaching. Desperately he tried telling Mercy to pull herself off of him before it was too late. Of course all that came out where muffled noises but luckily Mercy had taken notice that Jack had wanted to tell her something. "Oh I suppose you don't need this" she moved to pull out her panties from his mouth before her hand stopped "I do believe you realize there is no point in straining your voice, correct?" Jack felt a bit of pride die as he frantically shook his head. Mercy, satisfied with his answer, pulled her panties from his mouth.

As soon as he was able he spoke, quietly enough to show he had learned his lesson, but still loud enough to show it was urgent "Angela get off me!" He saw her smile in a smug and disbelieving fashion, as if she was amused that he thought she would stop now. Jack grit his teeth in frustration "Angela I'm about to-"

Before he could finish his sentence he noticed her eyes light up in excitement and her smile grew even larger as she somehow picked up her pace even more. "Oh do you mean to tell me you're about to...hmmm what was the word?" she said as her breathing picked up "oh yes of course, cum" she said ecstatically. "But that's such a crude word is it not, far beneath the likes of dignified people like us"

Jack tried to call out to her again as he felt his walls breaking down, whatever the hell she wanted to call it he felt it coming. "Angela I mean it, I can't hold on any longer!" However Mercy never even paid him any mind as she continued her rant

"Truly a shame, the word doesn't even do what your about to do justice" her eyes grew wide and her pupils grew small "You're about to fill me up with your love, a part of you will forever be a part of me! You and I wil-" Her rant was cut short however when she suddenly tensed up as she felt her lower entrance be filled with a warm fluid, every nerve in her body screamed pleasure and happiness and her mind went blank. "ah...ahhh" she weakly gasped before collapsing on top of Jack.

"What...what have you done?" Jack weakly whispered as Mercy laid on top of him, gently snuggling into his body. This whole situation had been very stressful, we're he a lesser man he was sure he would have completely broken down by now. He had been drugged, raped, and forced to cum inside the woman who did these things to him. The possible consequences...he shuddered at the thought. "Why?"

Mercy simply lifted her head slightly to look him face. She had a warm, loving smile and her eyes were soft. The way she, looked so calm and peaceful, worried Jack. It was like she truly believed what they just did was...love. "Simple darling, I gave myself to you and I did it because I love you, more than anything." she noticed the look of dismay on Jack's face and leaned in to gave him a quick peck on the lips. "Don't worry I'll take care of you from now on darling, we'll be together forever."

Jack simply said nothing as he laid back and felt the exhaustion from recent events take their toll, his eyes slowly began to shut as Mercy let her self down to lay down beside him, clutching onto his side and snuggling into his chest.

"And nothing will get in the way of that"

* * *

Ending notes: woah boy did I feel bad writing that, might have to stick to more consensual and vanilla yandere business in future stories. Speaking of which I feel like this story could satisfyingly end with this chapter, but I'll wait to see what yall say before marking it as completed.


End file.
